


Out Here With You

by shiminari



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, End of the World, M/M, Zombies, apocolypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiminari/pseuds/shiminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic-let of human!Cas wandering the post-apocalyptic world, who happens to stumble upon Dean, holed up in a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A really short fic-let I made.. I might post a second chapter but here you are.  
> I'm pretty bad at finishing longer/chapter stories, so I decided to try just writing a lil fictlet. I hope you enjoy u///u

Cas watched the body fall, hard, onto the pavement. Blood pooled around it, as its milky white eyes stayed open.

He looked around, making sure there weren't any more. Once he assured himself the coast was clear, he started walking.

He peered at the dark sky, with its clouds hanging overhead. Hell, ever since this thing started, that's all the weather had seemed to be. It was like as if the second humanity diminished, so did the sun. 

He took in the rest of his surroundings, which like the sky, were the same as always. The same broken buildings, some planks across some windows. Cars strewn across the road, debris everywhere. He looked down to his clothes, frowning, but not surprised. He, too, looked like the rest of the world. Black pants, some old shoes, a hoodie and shirt, covered by a dirty trench coat. Even the bag he carried was beat and worn down. Although he hadn't seen his face in a day or two, it looked the same. Beaten and worn down.

He didn't really mind it. What could he do? Waste time in zombie infested towns, looking for clothes? Looking for a shower? His main priority was shelter, but everywhere he had looked there was none. Besides that, he would go looking for food, and other necessities. It may be the typical end of the world scenario, but he was still gonna brush his teeth. Still gonna shave his face. Take showers with baby wipes. Or at least try to.

It was getting dark out at this point, and he was almost at the edge of town. He looked around for a safe place to rest, when he saw a motel. He decided to look around, get a room on the second floor. He could use the furniture to block the door. If need be, he could push the mattress out and jump on it, or lower himself onto it. The rooms had balconies, so why not?

He opened the door, and looked around. He saw nothing, but looks were often deceiving. He picked up a fake potted plant and threw it against the wall. Better than searching it himself; this way, zombies would come out on their own.

After two minutes of silence, he officially entered the building, closing the front door behind him. He saw the lock still worked, so opted for that. The windows were busted but still boarded up, so he could have some peace of mind. He made his way up the stairs, not bothering to get the key to a room from the main desk. When he got up to the second floor, it wasn't as bad as below. Clothes and the sort still thrown here and there, but it wasn't bad. He saw a few doors opened, and decided to peek into one, in the middle of the hallway.

The room was small, but still had an adequate amount of furniture. He went into the bathroom and wasn't able to get some running water, but it was still pretty good. He went over to the balcony, and saw that he had a good way to get out.

"Don't move." a deep voice told Cas from the doorway.

"If you say so," Cas replied, sighing. His will to live was diminishing day by day, so at this point, what was there to lose?

"I've been staying here," the voice told him.

"I guess this constitutes this entire hotel as yours then. However, the front door was unlocked."

"It was? Sonuvabitch.." he heard the stranger mutter. "Anyways, I don't want any trouble. I've got enough with those blood suckers after me."

"I never instigated anything to imply that I would want to hurt you," Cas objected. He continued to face outside as he continued with, "I just came here to spend the night and be on my way."

"Yeah, well do I really know that though?"

"You have nothing I want, unless it's food, but if that's the case.. there are stores. I can find more, I have been since this damn thing started." he tried to reason.

The stranger was at a loss of words, unsure of what to do. "I.. I guess I could let you stay here. But just for a night or so. I've made it too far to get killed by someone I let my guard down to."

Cas turned around and was greeted with green eyes that stood out from the rest of his appearance. The light hit them in such a way it looked like they were emeralds, and were bright against the harsh contrast of the rest of him. His clothes, looking like Cas', dirty, dingy, in need of a wash, or just to be replaced. A black leather jacket, some jeans, and a green shirt was what he wore, although mud and blood caked parts of them. Even his hair was extremely dirty. This made Cas think; was his? What was his appearance like to the stranger? He fretted, before realizing that the two were just standing there in silence.

"Castiel," he offered his hand.

"Dean," the stranger firmly grasped Cas' hand and shook it.

"What room are you staying in?" Cas asked, feeling comforted by the fact another person was here, talking to him.

"The one next to yours."

x x

By the time it was dark out, Cas learned a lot about Dean. He learned that he was on a beach in Texas with a girl he met in a bar, when the whole event went down. He was originally from Kansas, but was really just living wherever the road would take him.

"Why are you in New Mexico, then?" Cas asked.

"When this whole thing went down, my younger brother, Sam, was going to Stanford. I called him and only had a minute or so to talk to him. I told him to meet me in Wyoming, at a diner we had gone to once as kids."

"Why Wyoming?"

"Least populated state, therefore, less zombies. Plus, all the states around here are highly populated, or at least are in some areas. No one is really up north." Dean replied.

Now, Cas was opening a can of Spam. Dean was boiling water in his tiny kitchen for some instant rice.

"I'm pretty thankful for these gas stoves," Dean told him. "All you need to light them when the power's out is a lighter."

"Are you sure that's enough furniture to keep anything out?" Cas asked, eyeing the door. He was refreshed; he felt like he had a reason to live again. Just the company of another person made him feel better. Like he'd make it through all this. And because of it, he wasn't gonna die because he was stupid enough to not barricade the door enough.

"I think a dresser and some chairs are more than enough. Plus, the door is locked, and the door itself is pretty thick. Just relax a bit. You're getting a hot meal, courtesy of Chef Dean," he tried adding a French accent to the last part, but it only ended up making Cas laugh.

"Bonjour, Chef," Cas told him. "How would you like to arrange zee, how you say, foods on zee Tupperware?"

Dean laughed, throwing his head back. "With un circle of zee rice, with zee Spam on top. Zee presentation is everything,"

Cas got out the Tupperware containers he had, putting them on the kitchen counter. The instant rice was just about done, so he started to scoop out the Spam, wiggling it loose. Dean scooped him half the rice in one container, half in the other. Cas then adorned the fluffy piles with the canned meat, and the meal was done.

"You know," Dean began, as they sat on the couch, looking outside. "I've been searching this town and killing zoms left and right. I actually found a radio, but I don't want to turn the damn thing on."

"Are you scared of what you'll find?" Cas asked him.

"What do you mean?" Dean wanted to know, before shoveling his face full with food.

"You might be afraid of what you'll find. Maybe they're listing out the names of the dead. Maybe they'll say all hope is gone, lost. The government shut down, with no cure for any of this. Or maybe there's no one there, and it's all just static." Cas told him, before starting to eat.

Dean sat, pondering it a bit. They finished their food without saying another word, only looking outside. After a few minutes of it, though, Dean got up.

"Dean, what're you doing?" Cas asked.

"Might as well get this damn thing over with." Dean replied. He got out the radio, and put it on the couch between them. It crackled, and Dean scanned the stations, before he heard something.

"This announcement will be played on loop. Residents of the United States, the government is trying their best. We are trying to procure a vaccine against this disease, but we are coming up with nothing. For now, stay safe. Do not second guess these creatures. Find a desolate shelter and stock up on weapons and food. It is suggested to go into higher land. We will update this station when given the chance. Thank you and God Bless. This announcement will be played on loop-"

Dean turned it off.

x x

"Dean?" Cas whispered, seeing a silhouette peering out the glass doors to the balcony. He reached for his knife, getting out of bed.

"Dean?" he repeated slightly louder. "What's the matter?"

"I.." Dean began, his voice broken, filling the room with sadness. Cas went over and stood next to him, but he turned away.

"Tell me what's wrong," Cas insisted.

"I miss him, alright?" Dean replied. "He was my responsibility.. I didn't mean to let this happen. It's all my fault that I wasn't there,"

"Dean, you're just rambling aimlessly. Come sit down and tell me what's wrong," Cas tried to soothe him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Cas!" he raised his voice. "It's my fucking fault. I let him go to college. I wasn't there. Now I'm making him go all the way, to what, fucking Wyoming! hoping that we'll maybe meet up if we're lucky. If he doesn't get his head ripped off by one of those damn things, or me, and just," Dean was on the verge of breaking down. Cas assumed he wasn't just because he was there, but didn't want to go out in the hall.

"Dean," he began softly. "Sit down." he tried guiding him over, putting a hand softly on his back. He managed to get Dean seated, and sat next to him.

"This is all for fuckin' nothing, Cas."

"What if he had that attitude?" Cas objected. "He'd end up dead, just like how you're going to if you don't stop this. Get over this for him, Dean. I don't care if you weren't there for him, you can't change destiny. You can only go from here. So is this really the attitude you're going to have?"

Salty tears rolled down Dean's face, as Cas came closer to him.

"It's okay, Dean." Cas soothed him. "Just let it out."

x x

"We're almost there," Cas told Dean. "Only a few more miles."

"This doesn't feel.. real."

"I understand. But, it will soon enough, if he's here, anyways. He could have taken breaks along the way, Dean. So don't be upset if he's not here." 

"..Cas, I wanted to talk to you about something, too, before we actually got there." Dean admitted.

"Is that so?" Cas asked, squinting and tilting his head a bit.

"Well, we've been through some shit together, right?"

"Yes, Dean. We've been walking towards Wyoming for almost a month now and we've certainly seen some shit."

"Like that zombie that we shot with fireworks?" Dean grinned.

"Or that zombie had eaten their way through another zombie but somehow got stuck?" Cas replied, before the two of them laughed.

"Yeah, yeah.. but I just want you to know, that I'm thankful."

Cas paused slightly, taken back. "What do you mean? It's just me being a friend to you. I suppose we have a profound bond, but still, Dean. I'm just as thankful towards you as you are to me."

"Y'know, I probably wouldn't have made it through without you. You've kept me company and all that bullshit. Even when I was being a bitch and shouldn't have been alive, you were still there. I just wanted to say thank you."

Cas was silent, as they stopped walking, the town coming into view. He turned to face Dean, smiling slightly.

Dean reached down to grab his hands, grinning as Cas squeezed back, before both of them leaned into each other.

They broke apart quickly, before Cas replied,

"You're welcome, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay so I didn't like where it ended off and I felt like I had a lot to fill in . so expect a few more chapters ; I kinda plan on filling in the gap of what happened during the time gap , but you know , in due time

A few zoms came around the corner as they had entered town. Usually, Cas made a rather loud noise when he came through a new town, drawing them all out of hiding. With the world being quiet now, it wasn't like the noise would be drowned out.

Dean and him split up; Cas went after what appeared to be a middle aged man. He kicked his leg, making him fall, and then stabbed him once, clean through the skull. He got back up, right as another one came after him. He stabbed his screwdriver through the woman zom's jaw, and she slid off the screwdriver, leaving a trail of blood on it. He sighed slightly, seeing Dean grinning at him.

"I will never understand the thrill you get out of this." Cas told him, stretching. He bent down, quickly wiped his screwdriver off on one of the zom's clothing, and walked towards Dean.

"Cas, we've been over this," Dean replied, as they started walking. Cas no longer needed to make a loud noise; the zombies groaning had been more than disruptive. "It's not really a thrill. It just joys me that I rid the world of a couple of these sonuvabitches."

"I suppose you have a point," Cas frowned.

"Suppose? You bet I fuckin' have a point! The less of those damn things there are, the better. That means we can try to get back to normal." Dean looked off, and Cas watched his gaze; he assumed it was in the direction of the diner.

"We can't go back to normal, though, Dean." Cas objected.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well," Cas started. "I read a few books on zombies before all of this had even happened.. in various scenarios, things never went back to normal. People can't live safetly anymore. We're going to need to do something, such as locking the door from the inside of our bedrooms before we go to sleep. That way, if we die in our sleep, we can't go terrorize the rest of the house, possibly town."

"Yeah? Who says?" Dean replied, cockily.

"Look around you, Dean. This isn't fiction; this is real. How do you think this started?" Cas retorted.

Dean pondered a moment, before looking back to Cas. "Damn, I gotta hand it to you, Cas. You sure got all the answers."

"Sometimes, that's not what people need, though-"

"Cas, we've been over this. I get it. You've read a lot of books. You've seen scenarios-"

"Although I might have read a book that had a quote similar to that," Dean rolled his eyes at this, "It's human nature. People get panicked when you don't give them answers. Sometimes, the truth isn't what they want to hear. They'll get mad, and restless. It's just how it is, I suppose."

"Yeah, yeah, human minds and shit. Anyways, we're almost there; it should be around the corner." Dean started walking faster, almost running.

A nervous feeling in Cas' stomach arose, only because he didn't want Dean to be disappointed. He looked back to Cas, his face flushed with color, his eyes shinning brighter than Cas had ever seen them. He smiled as Cas caught up to him, and gripped onto his hand. He took one last glance around, making sure no zoms were around. They then started running towards the diner, their backpacks jumping up and down with every step they took.

Dean stopped abruptly at the diner. A once giant neon sign was now on the ground, and the windows of the diner weren't in the best of conditions. It looked ransacked, and it probably was on multiple occasions for food. Dean searched around for signs of life, squeezing Cas' hand. Cas looked down and saw his fingertips almost white, blood no longer flowing there.

"Maybe we should look around. I mean, he wouldn't be boarded up here. He probably found somewhere safe to be. Perhaps he left a note, or a sign." Cas nudged Dean to walk towards the diner, taking slow steps. He probably realized that Sam wasn't there, or at least, not yet, Cas thought.

They wandered around outside, looking cautiously now and again for zombies. However, they didn't find much of anything, except debris.

"Suppose it's time to go inside?" Dean asked, and Cas agreed. Dean opened the diner door, and called out, "Sam?" but there was no response.

"Perhaps we should leave a note for him?" Cas asked, as they walked around the diner. Dean walked in a different direction as Cas spoke. He made his way to a window seat, and sat down in it.

"Dean?" Cas called out, but Dean just sat there.

"This is where we sat," Dean said quietly.

"When you came here before?" Cas asked, and Dean nodded his head.

A few bits of newspaper lay on the table in front of Dean. He glanced over to them after reliving the experience of dining there, before he noticed something was off.

"These looked like they were placed here," he mumbled, before lifting them up.

"Did you find something, Dean?" Cas asked, walking over.

Dean held up a single key; but not just any key. It was one that Dean had given Sam before he had left for college. One to the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, he was here," Dean breathed as Cas sat down across from him.

"And you're absolutely sure?" Cas asked.

"Of course I am! Who else would deliberately leave a spare key to Baby in the diner where I told Sam to meet me?" Dean retorted quickly, overjoyed.

"Where do you think he is now, then?" Cas wanted to know.

"Knowing him, probably somewhere safe. There are still zoms crawling this town, so no doubt he's probably on the outskirts. Or he found some safe place to go around here. I doubt he woulda gone anywhere too far," Dean replied.

"So what do you propose we do?"

"Well, at the least, leave a message here, so he knows I've been here." Dean got up and went behind the desk, searching the drawers for a pen. He found one on the floor, probably tossed aside by looters. He went over to the newspaper and drew scribbles, trying to get the ink flowing. When it did, he wrote, "Sammy. I'll come back here soon. Tell me where to meet you. Dean." in rather large letters, and placed it on the same table.

"Alright, let's go then," Dean told Cas, interlocking their fingers.

"Where to?"

"We're gonna do what we do best; scavenge the shit outta these houses. And then, find somewhere to rest." Dean smiled, leading Cas out the diner.

x x

"Dean," Cas murmured. His hair was disheveled, and he could feel a line of drool running down his face. A single ray of light shined into the room, and just missed Dean. However, it had shined right in Cas' face, causing him to wake up.

"Yeah?" Dean whispered quietly back, rolling over on his side to face Cas, who was sitting up.

"Don't you think it's time to get up?" he asked, wiping off the drool.

"What time does your watch say it is?"

The watch - which Dean wasn't sure if it was right or not but Cas was positive it was - was something they had found together. It was shortly after they met, and were scavenging a house together.

"Look at this!" Cas had exclaimed.

"Dude, it's a watch." Dean replied.

"There's two Dean; maybe you should have one and I should."

"How do you know if they're even telling the right time?"

"Well," Cas had objected. "They're both telling the same time. So, it would be presumed that they are in fact telling the right time."

"If you say so," Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you're gettin' so damn excited over watches."

"They're not just watches, Dean!"

"You bet your sweet ass they are! We don't need them. They're just gonna take up space," Dean argued.

"Well then I'll carry them myself." Cas pouted.

Cas picked up his watch, which was next to his coat. "The time is 9:14," Cas informed Dean.

"Sounds about right for breakfast,"

Dean got up and went to their bags. He looked outside, a couple zoms limping down the road. No need for concern.

He got out a can of beans, and put it in their tiny makeshift kitchen. It consisted of an electric griddle (and a small pot when needed). They were able to make everything they needed to with it, so there wasn't a need for anything else. He put the beans on the griddle, moving them back and forth with a fork. 

Cas got dressed while he did so, using a small amount of water from one of their bottles to brush his teeth. They also had managed to nab some mouthwash, since apparently the apocalypse = not many cared about hygiene. It seemed as though everyone only cared about food and shelter. Which, wasn't too far off from what Dean and Cas cared about.

Currently, in their backpacks, there was the following. A blanket, pillow, the griddle, pan, knife, cup, two forks spoons plates toothbrushes, mouthwash, soap, wet wipes. Some matches and a lighter were buried in there as well. They also had a change of clothes, but both sets they wore were stained and dirty.

For weapons, they abandoned guns, since they were loud and bullets were rare. Instead, Dean had a knife and machete, and Cas had a sword, screwdriver, and knife. All of these were effective and quiet, and would never need to be reloaded. Although it meant close contact with zoms, it was better than alerting more with a gun.

They also carried an assortment of other things that were really junk, but they'd never admit to it. The keys to Baby, the watches Cas had found. Things that they could barely use, but still held onto.

"Breakfast is served," Dean handed Cas a plate of beans, sitting down next to him on the floor.

"Dean," Cas began.

"Yeah," Dean's mouth was full, but he still responded, a trait Cas didn't like, but he still did.

"What are we, now?" he asked.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Relationship wise. I know we're in the middle of an apocalypse, but I just wanted to know what you think."

"I like you, you like me. What's more to say?" Dean asked.

"How far are we going to go?"

Dean stopped eating, and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"As far as you want, Cas."

x x

"We should go back to the diner, now," Dean told Cas, as they finished scavenging a few houses. They had found some floss, and some shampoo, as well as a few cans of food.

"Would you like to drop off our stuff?"

"No, it'd take too long. Let's go see if this sonuvabitch is there," Dean grinned.

They walked to the diner, hand in hand, although Cas wasn't expecting much. They entered and went over to the booth, checking in on the paper.

"Looks like he hasn't checked in on this place," Cas told Dean.

"Well, it's been less than 24 hours," Dean frowned slightly.

"Would you like to sit here and wait?" Cas asked gently, his grip getting tighter on Dean's hand.

"Nah, we'll just come here later--"

"Dean?"

A tall man with wild, nappy hair stood in the doorway, breathless.

"Sam?" Dean breathed back, letting go of Cas' hand and running towards Sam. They hugged, tears in both of their eyes. Dean's hand was in Sam's hair, the two of them squeezing together so tightly, Cas thought they'd morph into one.

When they finally broke apart, Sam's eyes drifted to Cas.

"Dean, who's that?"

"Oh," Dean began, looking over to Cas. He smiled, and walked over to Cas. He grabbed his hand and walked over to Sam.

"This is my boyfriend, Castiel."


	4. Chapter 4

"Boyfriend?" Sam teased, as Dean punched him in the arm.

"Y'know, I'm all for sappy reunions, believe me, but maybe we oughta get out of here." Dean told Sam, hearing a zom or two approach.

"I hear you," Sam replied. "I have a place set up, we can go there."

Dean and Cas held hands as they walked out the diner, not spotting the zom they heard coming. They continued walking as the noise grew softer and fainter, Sam leading the way.

"So.. you with anyone, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, not Jess though." Sam smiled sadly. Cas' ears perked up as he heard her name. Dean had mentioned her and said he met her once, and that Sam and her dated.

"Dude, really?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah, I just couldn't find her. Or, it was more of I was too much of a coward. What happened was, after you called me and told me to come here, I got my stuff ready. Just some clothes, any food I had really, the bare essentials. She had gone somewhere without telling me, and when I tried her cell, nothing. I left her numerous messages, but, I don't know if you know this," Sam frowned at this. "Since there were so many calls, the towers just crashed. Calls all over the world, all at once. For occasions like New Years, the new year is in several different time zones. Same with really any holiday. So, I guess they just kinda went. At least, that's what we assumed, because our phones just stopped working. Cell phones, home phones, any type really. Maybe it was the companies shutting down, but who knows?"

"I didn't have anyone to call but you, so I didn't know." Dean replied. "I saw that my phone wasn't working, but I didn't think of it like that. What about you, Cas?"

"I never was with a group, and I don't exactly have family that I would trek hundreds of miles for. I didn't call anyone to begin with." he responded.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"I had friends, but I would preferred for them to call their families. So, I refrained."

"That's.. wow, Cas. I'm kinda speechless." Sam smiled sheepishly. "But, yeah, I don't know what happened to Jess. So, I started heading up here. I met a lot of people, got robbed a few times. It was really rough, at least in the beginning. California was pretty populated to begin with, so you can expect that the apocalypse wasn't easy. But, I made it out, and now I'm here with a few people I met. Ruby, Gabriel, and Adam. They're all.. well, different. Maybe it's just the apocalypse. Or maybe they were like this before. It's' just kinda nice and refreshing to have them around."

They were now on the outskirts of town, no zoms currently in sight.

"Where to?" Dean asked.

"We found this big house in the woods that we've been staying at. It's down this road a bit more and then off a back road." Sam replied, leading them.

They walked in silence, Cas unsure of what to do. He glanced over to Dean, who looked like he needed several showers and a change of clothes. However, his face said otherwise. It was stained in dirt and blood and who knows what else, but it was vibrant. His eyes shone and his mouth was curved up into a smile. He looked ready to do about anything, take on the world and all the zoms infesting it. And he probably was, too.

"What's with all the staring, Cas?" Dean teased.

"Nothing." Cas replied, a pink hue running up his neck, although it was probably hard to see with all the filth.

Dean grinned back, before leaning into Cas, pushing him off the path a bit.

"Hey," Cas objected, pushing back. Dean laughed, letting go of Cas' hand and putting his arm around his waist.

"Aren't you two adorable," Sam teased, as a house came into sight.

The house was big, like Sam had said. Three floors, with a white fence around it, for what reason Cas didn't know, but it'd keep out some zoms at least. It was somewhat hidden, like Sam had said, as well. It wasn't the ideal location to live in, but it was better than in town.

"Home sweet home," Sam told the two, before going up to the front door and knocking three times. A small (or at least compared to Sam) man answered the door.

"Sam," he grinned, welcoming him in. He looked over and saw Cas and Dean, and nodded to them. "These two are..?"

"My brother Dean and his boyfriend," Sam informed him. "Dean, Cas, this is Gabriel." Sam started walking into the house. Cas and Dean followed, as Gabe closed the door behind them.

"I see you two have bags," Gabe blatantly pointed out.

"Generally speaking, everyone does." Cas replied.

"Any sweets?" Gabe grinned.

"I don't know where we'd even get drugs these days, let alone before," Dean frowned.

"What he means is actual sweets," Sam told them.

"I think I might have a Hershey Kiss. I never cared for sweets that much, except for honey." Cas opened up his back and dug his hand through it, thrashing it about. He finally retrieved two Hershey Kisses and handed them to Gabe.

"Really, dude?" Gabe's eyes lit up.

"I handed them to you, didn't I?" Cas asked, zipping his bag back up.

"I'll find a way to repay you," Gabe told him, unwrapping one of them and popping it in his mouth.

"Alright, I think Adam and Ruby are in here," Sam told them, opening a door which revealed a living room. It was rather spacious, with peach colored walls and white furniture. There was a fireplace in the corner, as well as a TV in the other corner, but it didn't have much use. There was a couch and some arm chairs, and a few medium windows looking out. A young woman with dark hair and eyes sat, lounging out on the couch, flipping through a magazine. A teenager with blond hair laid in a recliner near her, taking a nap. The woman looked up as Sam opened the door, and put down her magazine.

"So I'm assuming this is a bit of a family reunion?" she mused.


End file.
